


Smiled Sweetly

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Kyle Rayner is a good looking dude and sometimes Guy just has to appreciate that





	

**Author's Note:**

> A random Stones song title was chosen as the title for this, because couldn't think of anything else

Guy was sitting on the bed, back leaning against the headboard, cup of coffee in one hand and a book in his other, and glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. From the bathroom he heard the shower turning off, and a few moments later the bathroom door opened, a cloud of steam billowing out. Guy put down the book and turned his head to look at Kyle in the doorway surrounded by steam and still dripping wet, a tiny towel, hanging low on his hips, and doing a poor job of concealing anything.

“Do you know what's happened to all our proper towels?” Kyle asked. Guy looked up at him over the rim of his glasses. Kyle was watching Guy with a small frown on his face, dark hair hanging down in front of his eyes, water dripping from the strands. Guy's eyes trailed down Kyle's body, his muscles and curves still wet from the shower.

Kyle's chest wasn't as hairy as Guy's, but he was no shaved, smooth, model, the dark hair on his chest was damp. Drops of water were slowly making their way down Kyle's glistening abs and Guy wanted to lick them. Heat curling low in his belly, and he had unconsciously started biting his bottom lip.

Kyle was using his right hand to try and hold the towel together at his hip, and Guy's eyes landed on Kyle's hipbones, he was hit by the strong memory of holding on to those hips last night as they fucked, and the heat grew. He put down the coffee up, as well as the glasses, and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,”Guy said and walked across the floor.

“Guy,” Kyle started to say. Guy reached him in two strides and put a hand on Kyle's right arm. He could feel the other man's arm muscle flexing. Kyle didn't have Guy's physique, but he hid a lot of power in the hot, lanky, body of his.

Guy pushed himself against Kyle, and looked him in the eyes. His other hand found Kyle's waist and Kyle's skin was damp and hot against Guy's palm.

“You are irresistible, you know that?” Guy said, his voice going husky, and leaned in to mouth at Kyle's neck. Licking a broad stripe against Kyle's wet skin.

“Mmm,” Kyle moaned. “Guy, I just showered.”

“I know,” Guy mumbled against Kyle's skin, and Kyle shivered.

He kept licking and sucking at Kyle's neck, and moved his hand to the small of Kyle's back, pulling him even closer to Guy. The tiny towel could not hide Kyle's growing interest in the direction Guy was steering the situation.

“Guy,” Kyle said, but there was no protest in his voice.

“There's loads of water, you can take another shower,” Guy said pulling away from Kyle's neck. Kyle had his eyes closed but he opened them, and there was a heat in them mirroring Guy's own gaze.

“And this time I can join you,” Guy said, his voice low.

“Is that so?” Kyle said, smiling now. Kyle moved his left hand putting it on the back of Guys head and pulling him in for a kiss, at the same time as he took a step backwards, making Guy follow him. Kyle dropped the towel, and while kissing they stumbled inside the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that I have a tumblr [notagreenlantern](http://notagreenlantern.tumblr.com/) where all ficlets and drabbles are posted before I post them here. I also post excerpts from fics, as well as things that never end up here like headcanons.


End file.
